Usuario discusión:Carlos96
Archivo:Lucario_mini.pngViejas discusiones: *Archivo:Charizard_mini.png Hasta el 27 de Marzo de 2010 *Archivo:Lugia_mini.pngHasta el 12 de Junio de 2010 *Archivo:Feraligatr_mini.pngHasta el 17 de Agosto de 2010 *60pxHasta el 30 de Septiembre de 2010 -- 13:51 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Bienvenidos a mi discusión Estructura Esta es la estructura que acabo de crear de Header: Estructura. Esta muy mal, y el fondo es especificamente de la web oficial de Black and White. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~'' [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'''en P.C.A]] 14:34 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Chat Me he enterado de que has dicho de que van a quitar el xat, ¿es verdad?. Por favor responde, porque si lo quitan, haré un blog para poner un chat de xat.com en la portada o en algún artículo.--Pokémon Black and White ¿¿Pokémon Gris?? 19:37 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale, haremos un xat. Yo tengo cuenta de xat.com, si quieres podemos crear el xat entre los dos. Tu puedes crearlo y yo lo pondré en un artículo. --Pokémon Black and White ¿¿Pokémon Gris?? 13:33 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Prueba Hola , te pregunto si me puedes hacer Administrador entre las 19:00 hasta las 20:00. Porque quiero ver como es esta página especial. Si no quieres hacermelo, pues ¿podrías hecerle fotos a la pantalla para verlo? Gracias por todo. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] '~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 12:01 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Xat Cuando estés conectado, hazme el máximo rango del xat PKMNwiki para poder ponerlo en un artículo--Pokémon Black and White ¿¿Pokémon Gris?? 14:22 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Firma Global No sé el cambio que hice. Lo unico que me acuero que hice un cambio después de explicartelo, ya que sabía que esto ocurriría. Pregunta a VegaDark en la central que remedios puedes hacer, o... simplemente cambialo al .js todo, porque VegaDark lo tiene en .js y le funciona de maravilla. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~'' [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'''en P.C.A]] 20:49 8 oct 2010 (UTC) User Cx llame a el usuario Campeonlance para que se kede en la wiki ;)SOℓσ Tнe Bєst♪!! 16:31 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Jeje ^^ Eso espero al menos me gustaria ser reversor trabajare lo maximo que puedaSOℓσ Tнe Bєst♪!! 16:40 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Cx Plis, podrias dejar un mensaje , con el link de el blog de hexia a todos los que tienen ciudad, nose quien tiene y quien no. link=Usuario:MINIKILUMARIU1link=Usuario Discusión:MINIKILUMARIU1link=Usuario Blog:MINIKILUMARIU1 18:07 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Entonces Entonces me das permiso? **El Campeón** 18:51 12 oct 2010 (UTC)Campeonlance Re: Oye Se van ha hacer por allí, pero... me podrías parar el URL para ponerlo de aviso. Ya que algunos usuarios no lo tienen. A y... estará activo el P.C.A en el día 16/10/10. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] '~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 19:11 15 oct 2010 (UTC) :Yo ya lo tengo, solo lo necesitaba ponerlo en el P.C.A como sera y etc. Saludos. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~'' [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'''en P.C.A]] 08:59 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Torneo Mira,hice el Torneo España/Latinoamerica,pero se me olvidó pedirte permiso.Quiero que me lo des por favor,se va a hacer famosísima este wiki,tio,concedemelo.Salu2.--[[Usuario:Charizard-1999|'cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף » тнєƒιяєzαя∂']]--[[Usuario Discusión:Charizard-1999|'¿αℓgσ qυє ∂єcιя?']] 09:20 16 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:De paso...INSCRIBETE EN ÉL! *me darias permiso para organizar el torneo copa PLATEADA te dare mas imformacion el dia siguiente.crosskirlia324 Uso Voy a usar la ds cuando quieras me dices y combatimos. **El Campeón** 09:25 17 oct 2010 (UTC)Campeonlance Sitenotice La he cambiado, puedes cambiarle algunas cosas, pero no el color, please :D Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 23:46 17 oct 2010 (UTC) :Quiero que esa escoba no use tantas líneas, osea, que al lado derecho de ella no se vea sólo una línea de texto. Si tienes otras idea ponlas. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 16:00 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Clan Si quieres clasificarte a una guerra tendras que pelear contra mini,avisame el resultado ;) [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Legend of MP']]~[[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Luchas por el honor?']]~[[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'EL portal a la oscuridad(?)']] 18:23 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu aparición Sabía que hibas a realizar esa pregunta antes del capítulo en que hicieras tu debut, la verdad es que, justamente, tu y Elite Angel protagonizarán el siguiente capítulo =D, obviamente no te hiba a tener en el olvido, ni a Angel, hací que ya es momento que hagan su aparición en mi novela, ya que tu existencia en la misma es escencial para la edificación de la misma. Un fuerte saludo y espero que sigas deleitandote de mis escritos.--XxenonishoxX----Conoce nuestra vida... 00:49 19 oct 2010 (UTC) PKMN:PE Hola. El proyecto Poké-especies está sufriendo una serie de cambios, y estás invitado a hacer uno tú, por ti mismo. Si tienes una idea colócala, seguro será importante. Por otro lado se solicita a todos los usuarios, que participen de la limpieza de artículos, se quitarán cosas como etimología, habitad, dieta, entre otros. Gracias por tu atención. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 16:21 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Learning_to_be_an_explorer Hola solo vengo a dicirte que si podrias leer mi novela porfa http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Learning_to_be_an_explorer grax Emmanuel.5 23:49 19 oct 2010 (UTC)Emmanuel.5 Cambio de URL ¡Hola! PKMN tendrá un cambio grande, el cambio de URL. Por favor, entra en Foro:Cambio de URL y vota.--''Th€ ɔαRκ''' '[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''Questiøns?]] 'Cømмεn7s' 12:38 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Discusión:Diferencia de genero Si puedes lee la última observación que puse, por favor. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' '«ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂»' 15:56 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Gracias por notarlo CX, por cierto tu discusión se ve esplendida, no seria problema para ti si pudieras mostrarme como agregar cosas como el mensaje en el que das bienvenida a tu discusión ¿?. :Grandes saludos de [[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud ®]] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'''y ¿Que Dices?]] 17:47 25 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, disculpa no me referia a eso si no al mensaje que aparece abajo-derecha en tu página de tu discusión--[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud '®]] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'y ¿Que Dices?']] 18:57 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Para mañana o que? vamos ha hacer algun dia el combate de la P.C.A? respondeme.**El Campeón** 15:55 27 oct 2010 (UTC)Campeonlance Actividad Veo que no estás muy activo como siempre, ¿Qué sucede? Tú siempre has sido la persona que me dio mayor competencia y "mi rival". Si es posible responde esto :3. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 03:19 3 nov 2010 (UTC) :Ok ... ._. xD. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 15:59 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Re Ups, me pillaste. Ya lo quité, Espero que esto no influya en nuestra amistad--Archivo:Sazandora_icon.gif''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''Queštiøns?]] -'1мρøяtαиt' 'Archivo:Sazandora_icon.gif' 15:19 6 nov 2010 (UTC) RE: Trato Buen trato. Trataré de subir los sprites lo más rápido posible :D Saludos. Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, Ayuda Hla. ¿Sabes cuando van a volver a poner el xat, o lo han quitado para siempre? Mientras podemos ir a chatear al que creaste tú o al nintenderosArchivo:Sazandora_icon.gif[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''Queštiøns?]] -'1мρøяtαиt' 'Archivo:Sazandora_icon.gif' 14:45 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Cambio de Usuario Necesitas varias cosas para realizar el cambio, lo primero es una buena razón para hacerlo. No debe ser un capricho, sino una necesidad, entonces si estás seguro tendrás que leer 'toda esta página, insisto en que hay que leerla toda, ya que tienes que comprender que solo podrás hacer un cambio, que mientras se realice no podrás editar ni hacer nada, que el nombre no debe estar usándose por otro usuario, etc. Una vez hayas comprobado todo manda tu solicitud por special:contact y nos encargaremos de realizarla. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 17:32 11 nov 2010 (UTC) BUENAS NOTICIAS¡¡ ¿Estas enfadado por lo del xat? Pues la verdad que el xat sigue. Debes poner tu estilo en el nuevo, no en monobook, y luego hazes click en este link y busca el xat --''Th€ ɔαяκ''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 14:40 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Invitacion Hey k tal? Te escribo para invitarte a mi blog: http://pokedialga-pokexperto.blogspot.com/ pero no le des la dirección a la gente es que solo se la doy a quien me cae bn. Darkpalkia me pidio que te diera la dirección de su blog también: http://zonapalkia.blogspot.com/ Arasero01 16:33 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Deoxys con sentencia, corte vacio, distrosion y golpe umbrio http://pokedialga-pokexperto.blogspot.com o http://zonapalkia.blogspot.com Arasero01 15:37 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Torneo liga PKMN El torneo liga PKMN se complace al anunciar que por fin la segunda ronda está lista. Para ver tu rival entra a la página del torneo. Por favor, haz tu combate lo más rápido posible, Gracias. Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, Torneo liga PKMN El torneo liga PKMN se complace al anunciar que por fin la segunda ronda está lista. Para ver tu rival entra a la página del torneo. Por favor, haz tu combate lo más rápido posible, Gracias. Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, Torneo Liga PKMN (Ronda 2) Tenemos que luchar para la segunda ronda del torneo, dime que dia y hora prefieres para el combate. [[User:DarkRayoX|'XENON']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif[[User talk:DarkRayoX|'04P WAITS YOU!]]Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'''Mi novela]] 15:50 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Poderes Te he devuelto los poderes, como dije, que lo iba a hacer si lo pedías. Con respecto a que te quité los poderes, lo hice por unas cosas: #Todos te dábamos por retirado, no de PKMN, sino de toda Wikia. No respondías mensajes ni nada, y tampoco te veían en nintenderos. #Encajaba perfecto, el uso por defecto de Oasis, con tu retirada. #Como tú recuerdas, antes había exceso de adm. esto lo reclamaron varios, y para corregir esto, terminamos quitando los poderes a todos. No quería llegar a eso, y caer con la misma piedra otra vez. Pero bueno, esto ya pasó y supongo que ya todo está saldado. Tienes tus poderes de vuelta. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 17:17 13 dic 2010 (UTC) :Perdón, pero nunca te quité los poderes, debo decir que fue muy feo de tu parte, especular así. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 17:23 13 dic 2010 (UTC) ::¿Acaso no entiendes que en ningún momento te quité los poderes? y cálmate. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 00:16 14 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Nadie lo hizo, el último cambio con tus poderes fue cuando te volviste adm. no hay otro cambio. Repito: no se te quitaron los poderes. Pero, ¿te has dado cuenta tooodo lo que me has dicho? --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 16:24 14 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Como quieras. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 17:20 14 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Cómo? No lo voy a decir a nadie, pero la evolución que pusiste tanto en Azurill como en sus evoluciones son copiadas y pegadas de WikiDex. Se que fue en verano, pero no lo vuelvas a hacerTh€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt ' 14:47 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Copa de España/Latinoamérica ¡Saludos! Te avisamos de la celebración de las Copas de España y Latinoamérica. Podrás participar en la Copa de España si eres español, y en la de Latinoamérica si eres latinoamericano. Ganarás fabulosos premios, y si quedas primero, podrás jugar la Supercopa. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 12:02 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Porque es injusto de tu parte, el tomar/usar una fuente, que no todos la poseemos. Y colocártela a ti solo. Ni los burócratas contaban con esa gracia. Fuiste egoísta al hacerlo. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 17:54 25 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres qe haga?¿Qé te felicite?Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? «C.C.P»' 03:17 2 ene 2011 (UTC)' Se refiere a que tu puedes (O al menos podías) modificar los resultados del torneo, así que te pide que amputes el resultado (Que fué 3-0 a su favor) [[User:DarkRayoX|'XENON']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif[[User talk:DarkRayoX|'04P WAITS YOU!']]Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] 10:00 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Tres cosas: #Yo no tengo nada que ver, es Vicho el responsable, dile a él. #¿No quéya te habías ido? ¿Vuelves? Porque si te vas, no entiendo para que querrías avanzar en el torneo. #No tenías porqué decirmelo 3 veces 'Paco.' 'Y bien??' '''22:31 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Tranquilo, no se porque te molestas, no veo sentido.Pero; yo solo fui el encargado reemplazando a Vicho mientras el no estaba, ¿Por qué me dices que me calme? Si eres tú el que está molestando he insultando, jaja, relajate un poco y cuando estés mejor me avísas ¿Sí? Peace out 'Paco.' Y bien?? ' 14:01 16 ene 2011 (UTC) ayuda http://es.hablame.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_%C2%A1Hablame! por favor,ayudamé a sacarla adelante.Díselo también a mi maestro camarada Carlos.Me retiro--[[User:Pacobombaler|Paco]][[User talk:Pacobombaler|Mi maestro]][[¡PKMN:La historia!|xD]] 20:00 12 mar 2011 (UTC) BLANCO O NEGRO Hola Carlos ^.^si tienes una de las dos nuevas ediciones dejame tu clave de amigo--[[User:Pacobombaler|Paco]][[User talk:Pacobombaler|Mi maestro]][[¡PKMN:La historia!|xD]] 17:07 25 abr 2011 (UTC) firma me ayudas con mi firma porfabor ayuda ey carlos me pasas el link del juego de ratones que hay que coger el queso y hace mucho que no hablamos no tienes un chat a y que tal con angel (tu vecino) Amigos Hola, nos conocimos en el chat de IEW (me llamaba Caralco), podriamos ser Amigos aqui? Snivy Teselia 16:14 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Si aceptas ponme la cara de Snivy o Pikachu (si no hay de Snivy) hai ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo? te pongo a lucario . a mi ponme un groudon '→®©•«†»™←Archivo:Groudon_mini.gifArchivo:Groudon_NB.png¿?Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon.png''' 19:21 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Holaa Hola CX a ti uno no sabe donde encontrarte quieres ser mi primer wikiamigo aquí? GotrunksMegaGuerrero 15:27 25 sep 2011 (UTC)